Mortal Trappings
by avatar-ahsoka
Summary: Lord Vader now knows the identity of the Rebel pilot who destroyed the Death Star. This Skywalker boy ignites new emotions in Vader's mechanically enhanced heart that are only intensified by a mission to the planet of Naboo. One shot


An incessant hum droned throughout the sterile, white environment chamber. The whine was a welcomed change to the man within the sphere, who was glad to finally escape the haunting throb of his own breathing, the last vestige of his humanity. Usually, he allowed himself to clear his mind during these relatively peaceful moments, but this time was different.

A word ringed through the dark lord's mind

' _Skywalker'_

The bounty hunter had told him the surname of the Rebel who had destroyed the Death Star, the Emperor's crown jewel, after only one outing. Lord Sidious' anger was easy to sense even for non- force sensitives.

Ever since Fett told him, visions of a bygone era plagued his mind. A young man, deemed a hero by the entire galaxy, embracing his secret wife, a Senator of unparalleled skill. He cannot hear what the two lovers say but he can sense their love mixed with eerie feeling of impending darkness. The visions come and go with time, reminding the machine of a man what once was.

"Lord Vader," the comlink shattered whatever semblance of peace remained in his mind, "the Emperor is contacting you."

Darth Vader tightly closed his eyes and braced for the pain that was soon to come. He lowered his helmet onto the charred flesh of his head, stifling a groan as it pierced the tender skin. The bright sphere then opened and Vader was thrust back into his reality. He knelt before a holocommunicator and immediately the blue image of his master appeared before him.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

Darth Sidious was silent for a moment, undoubtedly reading his apprentice's thoughts. It was at moments like this the sound of his own breathing would vex him. Because it was at times like this Vader remembered that in a galaxy filled with hundreds of trillions of beings, he was alone.

"There are murmurs of rebellion on Naboo, my apprentice," the Emperor spoke with his characteristic mix of hatred and detachment, "Go there and project the strength of the Empire. If the Queen cannot be persuaded to work alongside us, she must be destroyed and replaced."

"It shall be done, my lord."

Vader walked to the bridge, all the while suppressing whatever feelings he associated with Naboo. He instead focused on the other operatives he passed during his journey through the Destroyer. Fear filled their thoughts. Fear of this Darth Vader, whatever he was. Every so often he would overhear whispers of young privates discussing whether or not the Sith was organic or a droid.

When he reached the bridge, the Admiral under his command had already been informed of the mission.

"We are just about to enter hyperspace bound for Naboo, my lord. And I have ordered troopers to ready your shuttle for your transport to Theed Palace for your talks with Queen Apailiana."

Darth Vader raised his gloved hand, an innocuous gesture, but even those stoked fear in his subordinates.

"The Emperor never said it was I who had to speak with the Queen," Vader sensed how on edge the Admiral was, "Send the Senatorial emissary who is onboard with us. Direct him to mention my presence. The threat of my coming to Theed will bring the Queen into line with the Empire."

The Admiral nodded then audibly gulped, "Then I shall cancel the prepping of your shuttle?"

"No. I will be going to the surface, but I will be going by myself."

"As you wish my lord," confusion and unease laced his shaky response, "I will recall your escorts and immediately brief the emissary."

The dark lord left the bridge as the gargantuan Star Destroyer entered lightspeed. Throughout the entire duration of the journey to the Chommell Sector, he studied a map of the planet, desperately searching for one landmark in particular.

Upon arrival to the Naboo system, Vader immediately manned his ship and plugged in coordinates. He set off from the Destroyer without alerting the Admiral.

Darth Vader entered the atmosphere of the planet and flew to a small island off the largest continent where Theed was located. The landing pad he chose to touch down upon was uninhabited, but he knew he would soon come across other beings. Vader departed the Imperial transport and set off towards the large monumental building, eyeing the emblem above the large entryway.

' _Royal Mausoleum'_

He trekked through the grand building. Paintings of the Naboo's deities decorated the walls, hanging beside vivacious plant life that had worked its way in from the natural world. This was a sacred place to the human population of this planet for it is where their monarchs were laid to rest.

Vader passed by lavish fountains, towering statues, etchings that told the stories of the various monarchs of Naboo, until finally he arrived at the actual mausoleum where the remains were stored. He had learned during his studies on the ship that it was a religious practice for two royal guards to stand before the crypt's entrance. The dark lord of the Sith found the two wardens defending their fallen monarchs. Without remorse, he reached out with the Force and crushed their windpipes.

Darth Vader entered the vault.

He walked past various grand coffins, adorned with mementos of that particular royal's rule. Vader walked until he found one specific sarcophagus. This one was ordained with a blaster of which this queen must have been fond of using, a senatorial insignia, and curiously, a japor snippet necklace.

He lowered himself to read the inscription on the front of the coffin. His gloved hand, the same one that struck fear into the Admiral and the same one that just killed two guards performing a sacred duty, reached out for the plaque decorating the front end of the catafalque. The aurebesh lettering was embossed upon the plate. He traced over the writing, muttering the words inside his head.

' _Padme Amidala of House Naberrie. Queen, Senator, loyal servant of The Naboo.'_

Lord Vader longed to touch the inscription with his real hand. He wanted to feel it on his mortal flesh, even though he knew it would feel cold and devoid of life. Black gauntlets traced over the stone coffin. Hours ago he cursed those visions that clouded his senses, but now he ached for them to return to his mind and perhaps Vader could feel even a sliver of life return to his damaged soul. But, no such vision came. Nothing was alive in this room. Not the deceased Senator or her husband who disappeared alongside the Jedi Order all those years ago or the inorganic man who stood before the coffin clad in a stifling suit.

The silence around him was deafening to the Sith Lord.

Darth Vader left the vault.

"My lord, the emissary has convinced Queen Apailiana to work alongside the Imperial Armed Forces to quash this nascent rebellion. You were correct, the mere mention of your name struck fear into her heart."

The dark lord was not listening. The Admiral walked alongside his commander, debriefing him on what had happened in Theed. He could tell the Sith was not listening, but he had to continue or risk punishment for not following protocol. When the two reached Vader's private quarters, the Admiral could tell he was not welcome and started off to the bridge.

Once in his sterile habitat, Lord Vader removed his helmet and was once again irritated by the constant humming of the sphere. He grew used to never feeling peace whether it be in that dolorous suit or here, in his tranquil meadow in the middle of cold space.

Solitude was his reality. But he aimed to cheat destiny by finding this Skywalker boy and bringing him to the darkness. Together, they would destroy Sidious and assume control of the galaxy.

And then he would leave all that power for his son to claim. Perhaps Vader thought gifting young Skywalker the galaxy would serve as his atonement for his sins, but he knew better. Lord Vader knew deep in his real, human heart that forgiveness, salvation were things Anakin would be able to claim, but not him.

Anakin was worthy of forgiveness. Darth Vader was not.

But, unfortunately Anakin Skywalker perished a long time ago. He burned himself in the furnace of his own heart and took his wife along with him. All Anakin left was this inhuman shell. But Padme had left this boy with such great power in the Force. Her legacy would be greater than that of Anakin.

Vader would make sure of it.


End file.
